


Broken Lines

by SophieD



Series: Fine Lines [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alone, Angst, F/F, Love, fight, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Tara left and now Sophie has to deal with the aftermath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to the Fine Lines series. You will need to read that first. There will be more. Let me know what you think.

The sun is blinding. I squint at the phone in my hand. I should call her. I should apologize. 

I text Hardison.  
*SELL IT*

I duck into the nearest pub. The reply comes almost immediately.  
*Sell what? The plane? Why?*

I set the phone face down on the bar and order a drink.  
*Just sell it. I don’t want it.*

The phone rings. My heart skips a beat. Tara! I check the ID. Hardison. I answer it with a sigh.

“What Hardison?”  
“What happened Sophie?”  
“Nothing happened. I just decided I don’t want it anymore.”

I walk to the ladies room where it’s quieter.  
“Can I buy it?”  
“If you want. I don’t care. I just don’t ever want to see it again.”  
“Ok.”  
“Hardison…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Fair market value.”  
“Fine. I’ll find a buyer. I’ll let you know.”  
“Don’t. Don’t call. I’m not coming home. Tell Nate.”  
“How long?”  
I sigh. “I don’t know. Just don’t call.”

To make sure he gets the message, I flush the toilet. I can hear his last words as he realizes what is happening.  
“Sophie! Don’t….”

I came back here to London. I need to think. I need to be alone. I’ve always been alone. I always will be. It’s who I am. Tara, Nate, the rest of the team? I’ve just been kidding myself. This is who I am. This is what I deserve. 

I was horrible to her. She was right. About me. About everything. She always is. 

I’ve never understood what she sees in me. Why she stays. Why she even tries. I’ll never be who she needs. Who she deserves. I’ve tried to tell her. I’ve tried to change. We both know I never will. And yet she will come back. She always does. She’ll find me. She’ll knock on my door. I won’t let her in this time. 

I will though. She will apologize. She will tell me she loves me. That she will wait for me. That she is ok with the way things are. I will believe her. I will promise to change. And we will be happy. For a while. Then I will hurt her again.

“I can’t!” I say it out loud. “I can’t keep doing this Tara!”

I can hear her voice.

“Why not?”  
“Because it’s not fair to you.”  
“But I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Then tell me.”  
“I can’t.” 

I say it again. Hoping it will stick this time. 

“I can’t!”

My eyes are squeezed closed. My hands are over my ears. It doesn’t stop the voices. It never has. It never will.  
“Go away Tara! Just go away!”

I hear the knock on the door. Once. Twice. Three times.  
“Go away!” I whisper. “Please just go away.

The knocking stops.  
I am alone.  
Again.  
Always.


End file.
